


Santa Baby

by fictive_frolic



Series: Thor One Shots [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictive_frolic/pseuds/fictive_frolic
Summary: What do you get someone who has everything? Maybe Santa can lend a hand.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Series: Thor One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551238
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Santa Baby

Thor was enjoying playing Santa for the children that had been brought to the SHIELD Christmas party. His big booming laugh and comfortable belly made him the obvious choice to take the role and once you had explained it to him, he’d embraced it with open arms.

This new Thor was gentler. Less hot-headed. He listened to each child intently, his bi-colored eyes twinkling merrily. It made you in serious danger of baby fever, an ailment you’d successfully avoided thus far. Even with the sudden influx of old friends popping out kids left right and center. You personally, liked your freedom. And dogs. But it was incredibly sweet watching little kids whisper in his ear and watching his eyes light up. Sweet enough you were a little afraid that your teeth might rot out watching him.

He’d been at it for hours, happily handing out candy and accepting hugs and secrets but the line was dwindling and slowly but steadily the kids were drifting on home, being lead by tired parents. You lurked, a cup of spiked punch in hand, waiting for him to finish up with the last kiddo. He caught your eye and winked quickly, making you smile. When the boy finally finished up with his Christmas list and was half dragged away before he could add one more thing, Thor smiled at you and sat back in his chair with a smirk under the white beard that covered his, “And what can I do for you, my lady?” he asks, voice warm and intimate.

“Got time for one last Christmas List?” you ask him. 

“For you, my lady?” he hummed, “Always.”

He holds out his arms and smiles as walk towards him, bringing with you his drink. He takes it and rests a loving hand on your back as you settle primly on his knee. “And what can my humble self do for you?” he asks, taking a sip of the punch. “Well, you see, Santa, I have a problem,” you explain.

“Hmm, I see,” he hummed, frowning, though his eyes were twinkling. “And what is this problem.”

You smile a little and sigh, “See, I have this boyfriend,” you explain, “And I love him. A lot. But like… He’s the worst person to find presents for. He’s a king after all. And a good one. Brave. And kind. And there’s not one thing I could give him that could compare to what he gave me… Do you have any ideas?”

“Ahh,” he said understanding, “So you don’t have a list for yourself?”

“He already gave me everything I wanted,” you explain, cheeks heating, “And I’m not… I mean how do you give a gift to someone that- that perfect.”

Thor’s cheeks turned pink and he stroked the outside of your thigh tenderly, “My sweet lady,” he hummed, “I think, that whoever this boyfriend is, is an incredibly lucky man to have a woman who would give up her Christmas wish for him.”

You smile, “He’s worth it,” you assure him.

“Then might I make a suggestion?” he hums.

“You are the present expert Santa.”

Thor grinned and leaned in close, murmuring his suggestion in your ear, careful to keep anyone from overhearing. “Santa!” you gasp, scandalized and giggling. Thor simply smiles, “Well,” he teases, “What else do you get a man who has everything?”

________

Thor isn’t sure where you had gone after you had wiggled off his lap and made your way away from the party. He wondered if you were going to follow his suggestion. But, to him, he didn’t care either way. He was touched mostly that you’d even been concerned about him having gifts to open. But with 12 days until Christmas, he hoped that you’d find something you liked. 

You had such an open, giving heart. Gifts, specifically the giving of gifts, were your favorite part of the holidays. They always had been. And Truthfully, Thor didn’t want anything. He had you. He had you back. Whole and happy after he thought he’d never have that again. And importantly, he was happy. Incredibly so. Even with the changes he’d gone through. This year felt like magic. New Magic. And he adored you for making it work for him.

As he walked into your room, seeking some comfort and a drink, he stops at the door. Staring. Eyes wide even as his lips curve in delight.

“Y/N?”

You smile, tossing your hair and holding out a tray of cookies. “See, I talked to Santa downstairs,” you say, as he takes a cookie. Pausing to admire your backside in the mirror. “And he seemed to think that the best gift to give you was going to be giving you myself. So. I decided to take his advice.”

Thor smiles and settles in a chair as he shuts the door, “But my love,” he chuckles, admiring the lace and the silk. The color and the way it compliments your skin. He pulls you to straddle his lap and kneads your bottom in his hands affectionately, “It is not yet Christmas.”

“That’s true,” you admit, giggling, “But see, I have 11 more outfits for you.”

Thor’s booming laugh makes your heart swell and you relish the feel of him pulling you closer and claiming your lips in a kiss that leaves you breathless and dizzy. “All for me?” he sighs, his voice sinking to a lower, intimate rumble that made you ache, still. Not matter how often you heard it. “Oh my love,” he says, “My queen. I am a lucky man.” 

“Oh?” you say, unbuckling his belt as you rub belly fondly. Light ticklish touches that make him tremble.

“Indeed,” he rumbles, “I shall have to thank this Santa when I see him next.”

“Well,” you tease, pushing him onto the bed and removing his boxers, “I’m going to keep you rather busy for a while.”

“Oh?” he hisses as you caress his cock lovingly.

“Indeed,” you answer, sinking to your knees between his thighs. You look up at him, smirking and his hand curls reflexively in your hair, tugging lightly. He never pushes your head down, mindful of how large he is compared to the delicate structure of your face, but he does love to pull hair. He’s holding his breath and you can feel it as you lick up the underside of his shaft slowly, maintaining eye contact with him.

“You’re going to send me to Valhalla,” he groans, “And gods what a way to go.”


End file.
